


Hold Tight

by got7sbitch



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, established jjp, really just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbitch/pseuds/got7sbitch
Summary: Jaebum and Jinyoung kissing. That’s it.





	Hold Tight

**Author's Note:**

> So okay, Yugyeom dancing to Hold Tight by Justin Bieber messed me up so bad. I’ve been a belieber from the start and seeing our maknae body rolling to it, I just had to do something. 
> 
> So I wrote JJP kissing! It’s basically just like in the song, them lips won’t let go. 
> 
> It’s 3am here and I wrote this on my phone so it’s kinda rushed and there might be spelling/grammar mistakes but I hope you still enjoy!!!

They did not plan on this happening. They had both agreed to go slow, to start this relationship with gentle care. It’s not that they are unsure of what they feel towards each other – hell, Jaebum can confidently say that this is the first time he has been so sure of someone. And that is exactly why he proposed to take their budding relationship one step at a time. God knows he loves Jinyoung so much and he does not want to hurt the younger in any way possible. It did not help that his past paints him in an unfavorable light, his reputation for going through relationships like changing clothes precedes his actual person. Well, a lot of people would say Jaebum is a fuckboy but in his defense, he just hasn’t found the person who will satisfy him for an indefinite amount of time – until Jinyoung happened. It took a whole lot of convincing and a huge amount of effort for Jaebum to finally woo Jinyoung. However, if Jinyoung would be asked, it’s more about not giving in to the temptation that is in the form of Im Jaebum, in an attempt to protect his heart, and not so much about not having feelings for the said guy. So in order to build trust and assurance between them, they decided to take everything slowly.

 

That is why the current position they find themselves in is a huge problem. It all started with Jaebum pulling Jinyoung away from his desk, studying God knows what, and dragging him down to the bed. They deemed it’s okay for them to cuddle and kiss occasionally, one step at a time. So when Jinyoung did not just let himself be manhandled by Jaebum and actually fought to remain seated by his desk, it prompted Jaebum to use more force than was necessary. He underestimated his strength and amidst the pulling and pushing that occurred, Jinyoung somehow ended up under Jaebum. The position is nothing new – there have been times where Jaebum just happened to lie over Jinyoung or Jinyoung seated across Jaebum’s lap. It is not the most compromising position they found themselves in but after the little fight they had, it’s the first time Jinyoung is panting under Jaebum. And damn, if it didn’t make Jaebum sweat a little.

 

So Jaebum couldn’t be blamed when he dipped down and kissed Jinyoung. And maybe something is in the air because this kiss feels different from their usual ones. It is more heated, more sloppy, more aggressive in the way Jinyoung opened his lips more and started sucking on Jaebum’s tongue. Jaebum reciprocated his boyfriend’s eagerness by pushing his tongue deeper into Jinyoung’s mouth, as if trying to reach the back of Jinyoung’s throat and make him gag. He ran his tongue across Jinyoung’s teeth, over and under, and brushed against the inside of the other’s cheek. Slowly but surely, Jaebum felt himself go hard – clearly aroused by their make out session.

 

Jaebum tried to pull back but Jinyoung wouldn’t let him, mouth glued at Jaebum’s and holding on tight. Jaebum groaned and panted against the younger’s mouth. “Jinyoung, we should stop before I lose control.”

 

Jinyoung ran his hands over Jaebum’s arms, gripping his wrist when he tried to use it as leverage to get up. “But hyung, it feels good. Continue kissing me please.”

 

Now, Jinyoung’s right hand is tangled up at the hair on Jaebum’s nape and his left, gripping hard on Jaebum’s bicep. And Jaebum is weak, so weak when it comes to Jinyoung. Also, it’s not as if he doesn’t like to continue kissing Jinyoung because he does, he really does.

 

So kiss Jinyoung, Jaebum did. He licked Jinyoung’s lower lip, prompting him to open his mouth and when the younger did, Jaebum wastes no time sucking on his boyfriend’s tongue. But it’s not like Jinyoung to just lay helpless under Jaebum so of course, he fights back. He darted his tongue out and let it meet Jaebum’s. For a while, their tongues just circled around each other, pink muscles firmly pressing into one another. Jaebum started caressing Jinyoung’s sides and when his hand grazed skin, that tiny gap made by the waistband of Jinyoung’s pants and the hem of his shirt, the younger shuddered and tugged at Jaebum’s hair.

Jaebum groaned, “Fuck, Jinyoung.” To which Jinyoung just giggled and continued messing up Jaebum’s hair, tugging every now and then.

 

They continued gliding their lips together, Jinyoung sucking on Jaebum’s, alternately between the top and bottom lip. Saliva pooled in between their mouths and drooled down the corner of Jinyoung’s lips – his and Jaebum’s. Jaebum tugged at Jinyoung’s bottom lip and bit down, hard enough to break skin and draw blood.

 

Jinyoung gasped and they both pulled apart from each other, both panting hard and trying to catch their breaths. From where Jaebum looks, all he sees is Jinyoung’s reddened and swollen lip. Jinyoung is flushed crimson all the way down to where the base of his throat disappears under his shirt. He is breathing hard and saliva runs down from his mouth, to his neck and drenching the pillow his head rests on. He looks like a mess and Jaebum can’t help but smirk.

 

“What’s that face for, hyung? You Look like a total pervert.” Jinyoung said between ragged breathes.

 

“I’m not even gonna lie, I’m so fucking hard right now Jinyoung. We need to stop before I really lose control.” Jaebum said, dipping down again and brushing his mouth against Jinyoung’s.

 

Jinyoung sighed, “You’re really holding up to your promise of taking everything slow, huh? Hyung, what if I’m ready?”

 

Jaebum’s grip on Jinyoung’s waist tightened. “Stop saying things like that, Jinyoung. You don’t know how much I want to fuck you right now.” Jaebum sounded so strained, like he is holding down a monster that is so ready to just fucking. devour. Jinyoung.

 

Jaebum’s forehead dropped and laid against Jinyoung’s and they are so close together, Jinyoung is getting cross eyed. “I don’t know what’s stopping you, though. I said, I’m ready.”

 

“You know you’re my first real relationship and I care a lot about you. So maybe, let me try to learn how this goes properly, yeah?”

 

If Jinyoung isn’t already in love with Jaebum, he is now. For sure. He beamed and then pulled Jaebum down for another kiss. Jaebum was caught off guard and Jinyoung took it as a chance to shove his tongue into his hyung’s mouth and just as quickly as it happened, it ended much to soon. For Jaebum, at least. Jinyoung chuckled at Jaebum’s tiny yelp of protest and shoved him aside. He sat up and wiped the drool from his lips and chin. Jinyoung glanced at his pillow and frowned at how wet it became. He stood up and arranged his clothes.

 

“Where are you going, Jinyoung?”

 

“I’m going back to studying since you don’t have any plans of fucking me, hyung. Better not waste my time.” Jinyoung smiled, so angelic and Jaebum swears, it’s a scam. Jinyoung does not smile like that for the sake of smiling. “And please, make yourself useful at my home. Change the sheets and pillow covers, hyung. It’s soaked with your spit, it’s disgusting.”

 

And really, Jaebum maybe regretting his decision to take everything slow when it comes to Jinyoung but he’s also in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Drop in the comments what you think :)  
> Or talk to me in [twitter](http://twitter.com/got7sbitch)


End file.
